Galactic Community (Orion Universe)
The 'Galactic Community' refers to the state of affairs for the universe, by the perspective of space trekking civilizations and the relationship said civilizations have. The defining article for the Galactic Community is the Galactic Law. Despite the term, it refers to Universe spanning civilizations. History Most of the civilizations within the community are Level 1 and above. The Galactic Community became a 'Community' with the appearance of Ultras, who with arm intervention and Kaiju extermination activities, convinced the other races of the Universe to calm down and form the Universal Council, to uphold Galactic Law. Before that, the Universe was home to the occasional invaders and wars between competing races. In this new era, there is frequent trade between races and more responsible control on population limits, stopping overcrowding and the need for expansion. Terminology * Civilization Levels: Uses the Kevar Scale. Most Civilizations are between Types 1 and 2. There are no known type 3 Civilizations. ** Type 0: A civilization of villages, with no electrical technology ** Type 1: A civilization with complete control over its planet's resources. ** Type 2: A civilization with command of enough energy to rival a star. A civilization with colony worlds. ** Type 3: A civilization with command with enough energy to rival a galaxy/ a galaxy spanning civilization. Technically speaking this is the Entire Galactic Community ** Type 4: Theoretical, a Universe spanning civilization,and/or a Civilization with influence, seen and unseen, over the entire universe. An example would be the Time Lords from Doctor Who ** Type 5: The Weekees would be considered a type 5 civilization. * Invaders: Civilization that engage in unprovoked aggression against other races. Races who actively defy galactic law and are thus exempt from its protection. * Space Rangers: Ultras, members of Space Patrol, they are the recognized law-enforcers of the Universe. They are also tasked with eliminating Kaiju. * Observers: Agents, not always space rangers, who blend in and observe pre-Type 1 Civilizations to see if they are ready to join the Galactic Community and/or if they will become invaders. * Biomega: The general term for giant monsters * Monsters/Kaiju: Primarily giant monsters that are shown, proven to be a threat. * (Insert planet/celestial body name here) Native: Species are generally not known by their own given name but by the name of their homeworld and Native added to the end. Humans are classified as Earth Natives, the race seemingly exempt from this are the Ultras Invaders Invaders are the few aggressive races who refuse to follow or break Galactic Law. The term descends the from era of political cold wars and uneasiness before the rise of Ultras. Although a species can be declared Invaders, Invaders can still join/rejoin the Galactic Community. All Invaders Species are exempt from the protection of Galactic Law and the Space Rangers, meaning members races are free to invade Invader races. View on Ultras While Ultra, specifically Space Rangers are held in high regard by most of the known Universe, among even the Galactic Community there are those that do not hold positive opinions on them. Some races, hold the Ultras as a stuck-up race obsessed with 'Justice' and others accuse them of harboring their technology, specifically their 'cybernetics', which is born of a misunderstanding of the nature of Ultras, and what ever scientific technology allows them to live for so long. There are also many militant minded races who abhor Ultras for keeping their dreams of conquest in-check and xenophobic individuals who are scared of them, because of fear of their great power and distrust towards anyone who hold such might. There are also those among the scientific communities who blame the Ultras for the Runaway Biological event that first spawned monsters in the universe. However, for most of the Universe, Ultras are a welcome sight as they represent in the mind of many sentient beings, peace, protection and prosperity.Category:Fan Concepts Category:Orion Continuity Category:SolZen321